1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a circular saw blade and more particularly to a circular saw blade utilizing conventional use links normally used on the chain of a chain saw attached to a generally circular disc for use in brush cutting. Each cutter link is attached to the circular disc by a rivet which may have an enlarged center portion located within the disc.
In clearing land of brush and small trees, lightweight machines are used which are carried by the workmen and include a small gasoline driven engine which rotates a drive shaft having a cutting blade attached thereto. These machines are used in areas which are remote from service facilities, and hence it is important that the equipment be simple, efficient and easy to repair on site. The blades which are currently utilized generally have teeth formed integrally with the disc, and if a blade is to bbe sharpened, the whole blade must be removed and a new blade inserted on the drive shaft so that the removed blade can be taken to a service facility for sharpening. Such requires a substantialy inventory of blades at the job site and requires the transportion of blades to and from the service facility which is expensive and time consuming. Additionally, it is important that the blade design minimize the kick reaction which occurs when the blade contacts an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,322 discloses a circular saw blade assembly having a central portion formed from two discs which define a chain track around the circumference thereof and a regular chain saw chain is located in the track. In the aforementioned patent, the cutting links and depth gauges are all a part of a continuous chain fitted into the slot, and hence if the chain breaks at any point, the circular saw blade assembly is rendered inoperable. Additionally, the cutting chain has a tendency to slip in the track during cutting which decreases the cutting efficiency of the blade.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,958,348; 3,425,467 and 4,563,929 and Swedish Pat. No. 80,528 disclose rotary cutting blades, but none of these patents disclose depth gauges formed directly on the periphery of the disc portion of the blade, and for this reason the blades disclosed in these patents have a greater tendency to the kick reaction than the blade disclosed herein.
None of the known prior art discloses a circular saw blade assembly wherein standard chain cutter links are attached to a cylindrical disc which has depth gauge portions formed directly thereon to reinforce the depth gauge on the standard saw chain cutter link and to reduce the kick reaction while increasing productivity.